User talk:Cpsuperprosecrets
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Cpsuperprosecrets! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is important that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you could be blocked, and it won't be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For more help when editing wikis, visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! If you have any questions, please contact an admin. Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Roger6881 (Talk) 09:29, July 29, 2012 File format Hi Cpsuperprosecrets, I noticed you added some images as .doc format. Please note that they cannot be viewd, unless they are downloaded to your computer and opened with Microsoft Word. Please try to upload them as .png or .jpg formats, so viewers will be able to see them in the wiki. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:25, September 16, 2012 (UTC) RE:Elite gear Hi Cpsuperprosecrets, Yes- although the items from the Elite Gear can be purchased by Medals, they are actually bait items- if permed by a different way, or without being an EPF Agent- you'll probably be banned. You can see if see a lot of info from the Clothing JSON page. It's a bit long, but you can use Ctrl+F to search the line you need. For example: "is_epf":"1","is_bait":"1" Means it is a bait item, and only EPF Agents can obtain it. You can also use this page for finding items ID's you're looking for, or the cost of unreleased items. P.S. you can feel free to contact me any time you want- dont think you're wasting my time :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:11, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Card-Jitsu Party 2012 Hi Cpsuperprosecrets, Please add sources to your articles, to show they've been confirmed by CP. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:58, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello dont make pages about stuff that hasnt come out Free items for all! Add images You can add images by adding: Uploading files is done via . Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:39, October 13, 2012 (UTC) The free gift It's a message that has been sent to most of the active users in the wiki. Check it again on October 18 (PST), and you'll find a link to a page with a surprise ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:41, October 13, 2012 (UTC)